rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel)
"Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung" ist das achte Kapitel des neunten Bandes Der Sturm bricht los. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundvierzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Siuan wird von einer Gruppe, die von Elaida angeführt wird, gefangen genommen und soll abgesetzt werden. Siuan und Leane werden gedämpft, während zwei Fraktionen der Burg gegeneinander kämpfen. Min befreit die beiden Frauen und sie können zusammen mit Logain fliehen. Viele Aes Sedai fliehen ebenfalls und die Weiße Burg wird gespalten. Handlung Siuan Sanche Ort: Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Siuan Sanche ist damit beschäftigt, Abrechnungen zu prüfen. Obwohl sie die Amyrlin ist und sich mit wichtigeren Dingen befassen müsste, prüft sie jeden Tag eine andere Kleinigkeit, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Fehler vermieden wurden. Sie ist immer wieder überrascht, wie viele Unterschlagungen den Leuten entgehen. Sie ärgert sich besonders über Laras und Danelle Danelle hat angeblich zu viele Männer für Reparaturen eingestellt, in Wahrheit sind es allerdings Söldner für Elaidas Putsch. und denkt darüber nach, sie zur Strafe auf einen Bauernhof zu schicken, weiß aber, dass sie nicht der eigentliche Grund für ihre schlechte Laune sind. Am meisten ärgert es sie, dass es bisher keine weiteren Nachrichten von Moiraine gegeben hat, die letzte kam ein paar Wochen zu vor und handelte davon, dass Rand Callandor erlangt hätte. Sie holt aus einem von ihr mit der Macht versiegelten Holzkästchen einen Brief darüber, dass die Novizin Sahra, die Min vor ein paar Wochen bei ihrer Ankunft erkannt hatte, von dem Bauernhof verschwunden ist, auf den Siuan sie geschickt hatte, genau wie dessen Besitzerin. Irrtümer (Kapitel) Als nächstes liest sie einen Bericht über Masema, der sich in Ghealdan zum Prophet des Drachen erklärt hat und die Wiederkehr des Drachen verkündet. Sie weiß nicht, was ein Shienarer mit Rand zu tun hat, doch er kennt Rands Namen und deshalb behandelt sie den Bericht vorsichtig. Ein nächster erzählt, dass Mazrim Taim noch immer nicht gefunden wurde, weitere berichten von den schlimmen Zuständen in Tarabon und Arad Doman, vom Verschwinden von Schiffen Die Seanchan kapern alle Schiffe, die sie entdecken, um ihren Aufenthaltsort geheim zu halten. und den üblichen Reibereien zwischen Tear und Cairhien. Außerdem sind zwei Aes Sedai in Illian verschwunden, und eine in Caemlyn. Vermutlich waren sie auf Sammael und Rahvin gestoßen. Schließlich kommt sie zu der Nachricht von Moiraine. Die Halle der Burg hat sich einstimmig entschieden, dass man Rand kontrollieren müsste, da er Callandor hat und somit der Wiedergeborene Drache sein muss. Zu ihrer Überraschung haben drei der Sitzenden vorgeschlagen, alle Pläne der Burg geheim zu halten. Siuan musste sie davon abhalten, sofort eine Delegation nach Tear zu schicken, indem sie erklärte, es sei bereits eine Aes Sedai in seiner Nähe. Ärgerlich und ungeduldig fragt sie sich, warum Moiraine sich nicht mehr meldet, als über ein Dutzend Frauen ihr Arbeitszimmer betreten, angeführt von Elaida. Als Siuan die Frauen betrachtet, bemerkt sie, dass außer der Blauen alle Ajah vertreten sind, und dass alle ihre Stolen tragen. Einige Frauen wirken nervös, aber die meisten sehr entschlossen. Siuan steht auf und weist die Frauen zurecht, doch Elaida zieht ihr die Stola von den Schultern und erklärt, dass sie sie nicht mehr brauchen würde, da sie nie zur Amyrlin geeignet gewesen wäre. Entsetzt erkennt Siuan, dass sie abgeschirmt ist, und wird kurz darauf von Elaida mit Luft gefesselt. Die anderen Aes Sedai beginnen, ihre Unterlagen zu durchsuchen. Als Alviarin Siuans Holzkästchen öffnet, setzt sich der Inhalt sofort in Brand und alle Papiere werden vernichtet. Elaida erklärt, dass Siuan ihr noch alles erzählen würde, was auf den Papieren gestanden hätte. Als Siuan wütend auffährt, sagt sie ihr, dass der Burgsaal kaum eine Stunde zuvor beschlossen hätte, sie als Amyrlin abzusetzen. Siuan erklärt, dass sie vermutlich gerade einmal die kleinstmögliche Anzahl an Frauen dazu überreden konnte und ihr nicht viele folgen werden. Sie droht, dass noch tausend Jahre später die Novizinnen Geschichten davon hören werden, was mit denen geschieht, die eine Rebellion anzetteln. Sie kann in den Gesichtern einiger der Frauen bereits Zweifel sehen. Doch als Siuan geendet hat, schlägt Elaida sie ins Gesicht und sagt, dass Siuan am Ende sei. Sie lässt sie abführen und Siuan überlegt fieberhaft, wen sie informieren kann und wie sie sich gegen die Anklage wehren kann. Doch als sie ins Vorzimmer kommt, sieht sie die gefesselte Leane und Alric, ihren eigenen Behüter, den jemand von hinten erstochen hat. Siuan schwört Elaida Rache, doch diese lässt sich weiterhin nicht davon beeindrucken und befielt, Siuan nach unten zu bringen. Min Farshaw Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Min läuft mit Seide in den Händen durch den Nordeingang auf das Gelände der Burg. Sie ist schon so daran gewöhnt, sich wie Elmindreda zu verhalten, dass sie erst spät bemerkt, dass gar keine Wachen am Tor stehen. In der Nähe der Quartiere der Lehrlinge der Behüter sieht sie Rauch und fragt sich, ob die Wachen davon fort gelockt wurden. Sie hört das Klappern von Schwertern, beachtet es aber nicht, während sie über all die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit nachdenkt und ob sie Rand jetzt wohl besser gefallen würde. Dieser Gedanke macht sie wütend und sie nimmt sich vor, weiterhin Männerkleidung zu tragen, ob es ihm passt oder nicht. Vor ihr erscheint plötzlich eine Gruppe bewaffneter junger Männer mit Gawyn an der Spitze und ihr wird klar, dass die Kampfgeräusche nicht zum üblichen Training gehören können. Entsetzt erfährt sie, dass die Amyrlin beseitigt wurde und Gawyn sagt ihr, sie solle verschwinden, bevor er mit den jungen Männern davon rennt, da Ausbilder Hammar versuchen will, die Amyrlin zu befreien. Min starrt ihnen nach und ihr ist bewusst, dass er nicht gesagt hat, auf wessen Seite er steht. Obwohl sie es für eine gute Idee hält, aus der Burg zu verschwinden, versteckt sie sich im Garten. Siuan Sanche Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Siuan erwacht in der Dunkelheit in einer Zelle. Sie hat Schmerzen, da sie lange Zeit verhört wurde. Ihr ist bewusst, dass sie nackt ist und sie erinnert sich, irgendwann alles erzählt zu haben - doch sie ist auch stolz, dass es ihr zumindest gelungen ist, einige Kleinigkeiten für sich zu behalten. Leanes Stimme erklingt in der Dunkelheit. Siuan entschuldigt sich bei ihr und sagt, dass die ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik sie nicht mehr Mutter nennen soll, da man sie bereits gedämpft hat. Sie hören, wie jemand die Tür aufschließt und Siuan muss sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht der Verzweiflung über die Dämpfung zu ergeben. Min Farshaw Ort: Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Nachdem Ruhe in der Burg eingekehrt war, hatte Min sich zu ihrem Zimmer zurück schleichen wollen, und war dabei auf Laras getroffen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Köchin dazu bereit, "Elmindreda" dabei zu helfen, die ehemalige Amyrlin zu befreien. Nach einiger Kraftanstrengung gelingt es ihr, die Tür zu Siuans und Leanes Zelle zu öffnen und sie erkennt die beiden Frauen fast nicht wieder. Das liegt nicht nur daran, dass man sie schlimm verprügelt hat, sondern auch daran, dass die Alterslosigkeit von ihren Gesichtern abgefallen ist und beide jetzt aussehen wie zwei normale junge Frauen, gerade einmal ein paar Jahre älter als sie selbst. Obwohl sie danach fragen will, weiß Min, dass sie keine Zeit haben und gibt Siuan und Leane die Kleider. Als sie angezogen sind, bedankt sich Siuan bei Laras, doch die dicke Köchin erklärt, dass sie das nur für Elmindreda tut. Sie sagt, sie bliebe loyal zur Burg, egal unter welcher Amyrlin, und dass sie die beiden Frauen genauso schlecht behandeln würde, wie man es von ihr erwartet, wenn sie gefangen genommen und - wie eigentlich geplant - in die Spülküche gesteckt werden. Laras geht und Siuan erklärt Min, dass sie und Leane gedämpft wurden, und somit selbst von einer Novizin gefangen genommen werden könnten. Min sagt ihr, dass das bereits auf dem Marktplatz bekannt gegeben wurde und führt die Frauen hinaus. Sie kommen ungesehen aus dem Keller hinaus in die Gänge der Burg, wo noch weniger Menschen unterwegs sind, als sonst, und die wenigen konzentrieren sich mehr auf sich selbst als ihre Umgebung. An einem großen eingetrockneten Blutfleck bleibt Siuan stehen und Min muss ihr erzählen, dass es Kämpfe zwischen den Bewohnern der Burg gegeben hat. Siuan erfährt, dass die dreihundert angeblich von Meister Jovarin eingestellten Maurer tatsächlich dazu bestimmt waren, bei dem Putsch der Burg zu helfen, und dass es gar nicht an Danelles Unaufmerksamkeit lag. Siuan sagt, sie wünschte, es hätte keine Unterstützung für sie gegeben, da sie befürchtet, dass die Burg sich mit diesem Ereignis selbst zerstören wird. Min sagt ihr nicht, wie wenige es gab, die zu Siuan standen, sagt aber, dass sich keine einzige lebende Blaue Schwester mehr in der Burg befindet, dazu nur noch wenige Grüne. Die anderen Ajah hätten sich gespalten und jede Aes Sedai, die Widerstand gegen Elaida leistete, ist geflohen oder tot. Min erzählt weiter, dass die Anklage lautete, Mazrim Taims Flucht zu arrangieren und Logains ebenfalls, der während der Kämpfe aus der Burg entkommen konnte. Man bezeichnet Siuan beinahe schon als Schattenfreundin. Sie kommen aus der Burg heraus und Min atmet beinahe schon auf, als sie plötzlich Elaida mit der Stola der Amyrlin sehen und neben ihr Alviarin als Behüterin der Chronik, begleitet von mehreren Schwestern und Behütern. Die Frauen fallen sofort auf die Knie und werden nicht erkannt. Als die Gruppe fort ist, sagt Siuan, dass die meisten Frauen, die einer Dämpfung unterzogen wurden, es nicht lange überlebt haben, wenn sie nicht etwas anderes finden, das sie mit der gleichen Leidenschaft verfolgen können wie das Machtlenken. Sie schwört, dass Elaida es noch erleben wird, für das alles bestraft zu werden, und Leane sagt, bei Alviarin wünsche sie sich das gleiche. Ohne aufgehalten zu werden, erreichen sie die Pferde. Eines davon, das kleinste, wählt Siuan für sich. Es ist Bela. Als Min ihr erklären will, wem es gehört, tritt Gawyn zwischen den Bäumen hervor, der geahnt hat, dass sie etwas plant. Er zieht Siuan mit seinem Schwert die Kapuze vom Kopf und setzt ihr die Spitze an die Kehle. Er fragt, wo Elayne und Egwene sind. Siuan sagt, dass sie nicht weiß, wo sie sich befinden, doch dass sie sicher wären. Gawyn erklärt, er wollte keine Wortspiele der Aes Sedai hören und Siuan sagt schließlich, dass sie in Illian wären und von einer Aes Sedai namens Mara Tomanes ausgebildet werden. Gawyn ist erleichtert, dass die beiden Frauen nicht in Tear sind, doch er senkt das Schwert nicht und sagt, man würde Siuan als Schattenfreundin bezeichnen. Siuan erklärt, wenn er das glaubte, könnte er sie auch gleich töten. Min beschwört ihn, dass das nicht stimmen würde und sagt, sowohl Elayne als auch Egwene würden Siuan unterstützen, und keine von ihnen würde einem Schattenfreund helfen. Gawyn sagt, dass er Siuan einfach wieder in die Burg zurückzerren könnte, und diese gibt ihm recht. Sie sagt, noch einen Tag zuvor wäre sie die mächtigste Frau der Welt gewesen, doch jetzt sei sie nichts weiter als eine Bettlerin, die hoffen muss, sich irgendwo ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen zu können. Gawyn steckt sein Schwert wieder ein, nachdem sie ihn fragt, ob das nicht Strafe genug ist. Min bittet ihn nochmals, sie gehen zu lassen und Gawyn sagt, dass er lieber Siuans Wissen für sich haben will, als es Elaida zu überlassen. Er erklärt, dass sie ohne ihn niemals vom Burggelände gelangen könnten, dann tritt er zurück. Siuan entspannt sich. Sie sieht Leane an und erklärt, dass sie dachte, es würde länger dauern, bis die Auswirkung der Einen Macht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden und sie jetzt vermutlich fünfzehn Jahre jünger aussieht. Leiser sagt sie, dass sie jetzt nach der Dämpfung auch wieder lügen kann, da Mara Tomanes nur eine Freundin aus ihrer Kindheit ist. Min fragt, ob sie jetzt wie alle anderen Menschen altern werden, doch Siuan weiß es nicht, da keine gedämpfte Frau bisher so lange überlebt hat. Gawyn fährt sie an, ob sie nicht endlich gehen wollen und sie folgen ihm. Min denkt daran, dass Elaida auch für sie einen Haftbefehl ausgegeben hat, wie Gawyn ihr erzähle und fragt sich, wie lange die Aes Sedai es wohl schon wusste. Auf dem Weg kommen ihnen weitere Schüler der Behüter entgegen. Wie Gawyn sind alle verletzt und haben einen glasigen Blick. Min erzähl Leane und Siuan nicht, dass die Behüter der Blauen und Grünen vor hatten, die ehemalige Amyrlin und ihre Behüterin der Chronik zu befreien, doch von den "Jünglingen", wie die Schüler sich jetzt nennen, aufgehalten wurden. Am Tor stellen sich ihnen die Wachen entgegen und sagen, dass niemand ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl der Amyrlin die Burg verlassen darf, doch Gawyn sagt, er würde ihn umbringen, wenn er sich ihm widersetzt. Die Männer starren ihn und die anderen Jünglinge nervös an und einer erklärt, dass Gawyn derjenige sei, der die Behüterausbilder Hammar und Coulin getötet hätte. Siuan fragt ihn kalt, ob das stimmt, und Gawyn erklärt, dass sie seine Freunde waren, er es aber tun musste, weil sie auf der Seite von Siuan Sanche standen. Er schreibt einen Befehl, der die Frauen aus der Stadt bringen wird und sagt ihnen dann, dass sie verschwinden sollen. Sie verlassen das Burggelände und reiten durch die leere Stadt. Anscheinend verstecken sich die Bewohner oder sind geflohen. Min überlegt, ob sie lieber ein Schiff nehmen oder über eine der Brücken hinaus reiten. Siuan sagt, dass die geflohenen Aes Sedai vermutlich die Brücken genommen haben. Sie will nahe bei Tar Valon bleiben, um sie zu sammeln. Leane sagt, dass sie ihr jetzt nicht mehr folgen werden, doch Siuan sagt, sie will es Elaida heimzahlen und weiß immer noch genug, um wertvoll zu sein. Sie will die richtige Frau wählen, um ihren Platz als Anführerin einzunehmen. Leane erkennt, dass Siuan tatsächlich dem Drachen helfen will. Siuan fragt sie, was sie sonst tun soll und sagt erneut, dass sie sich jetzt beide etwas suchen müssen, das sie am Leben erhält. Leane stimmt zu und die Frauen beginnen sofort zu überlegen, was sie mit dem wenigen, das sie besitzen, anfangen können. Während sie sich dem Tor nähern, entdeckt Siuan jemanden und fragt Min energisch, was genau in Gawyns Schreiben steht. Min liest vor, dass "die Träger" des Schreibens ungehindert Tar Valon verlassen dürfen. Siuan lässt Bela schneller laufen und bringt das Pferd vor dem davonlaufenden Mann zum stehen, den sie als Logain anspricht. Logain fällt verzweifelt auf die Knie und bittet sie, ihn gehen zu lassen, da er nur noch irgendwo in Ruhe sterben will. Er sieht Siuan und erkennt sie nicht. Er fragt, wer sie ist und was sie von ihm will. Siuan erklärt, dass sie ihm helfen kann, die Stadt zu verlassen und sich an der Roten Ajah zu rächen. Sie fordert ihn auf, ihr zu folgen, weil sie die einzige sei, die ihm helfen kann und Logain schließt sich ihnen an. Min ist misstrauisch und denkt, dass Logain ihnen auch einfach ein Pferd stehlen und davonreiten könnte, doch dann hat sie eine Vision von seiner Aura: ein goldener und blauer Lichtschein um seinen Kopf herum. Sie weiß wie beim ersten mal, als sie das gesehen hat, dass es auf zukünftigen Ruhm und Ehre hindeutet. Sie wirft einen Blick zurück auf die Weiße Burg, als sie aus der Stadt reiten und denkt an die Visionen, die sie bei Gawyns Anblick hatte: Gawyn kniend vor Egwene und Gawyn, wie er Egwene den Hals bricht. Da Gawyn Trakand sich Elaida angeschlossen hat, repräsentiert dies wahrscheinlich die Wahl die er hat: gegen Egwene zu kämpfen oder mit ihr. Nach Towers of Midnight scheint sich dies darauf zu beziehen, dass Gawyn entweder Egwenes Befehle ignoriert und somit ihrer Autorität vor der Halle der Burg untergräbt, oder aber dass er sich ihr schließlich unterwirft und ihr Behüter wird. REFERENZEN Ebenfalls könnte es seine Entscheidung in A Memory of Light repräsentieren, wo er sich Egwenes Wunsch widersetzt, sich aus den Kämpfen herauszuhalten, und statt dessen gegen Demandred antritt, dem er unterliegt, wobei die Abtrennung des Behüterbundes ein Grund für Egwenes Tod ist. REFERENZEN Min hat das Gefühl, dass diese beiden Möglichkeiten erst an diesem Tag durch ihr Handeln geschaffen wurden. Dann sieht sie zu ihren drei Begleitern und hofft, dass das alles die Mühe wert war. Siehe auch: Mins Visionen Charaktere *Siuan Sanche *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Alviarin Freidhen *Joline Maza *Shemerin *Danelle *unbekannte Graue Ajah *Leane Sharif *Alric *Min Farshaw *Gawyn Trakand *Laras *Logain Ablar Tiere * Bela Erwähnt * Meister Jovarin * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Sahra Covenry * Moria Elward - als Bäuerin * Masema Dagar * Mazrim Taim * Galad Damodred * Hammar * Artur Falkenflügel * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Sheriam Bayanar * Anaiya Carel * Elayne Trakand * Egwene al'Vere * Mara Tomanes * Coulin Gruppen * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Rote Ajah ** Sitzende ** Weiße Ajah ** Grüne Ajah ** Gelbe Ajah ** Braune Ajah ** Behüterin der Chronik * Burgwache * Behüter * Herrin der Küche * Jünglinge Erwähnt * Drachenverschworene * Verlorene * Novizin * Halle der Burg * Aufgenommene * Blaue Ajah * Schattenfreunde * Schwarze Ajah Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin Erwähnt * Kandor * Ghealdan * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Aryth-Meer * Tear (Nation) * Cairhien (Nation) * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Andor ** Caemlyn Gegenstände Erwähnt * Callandor Ereignisse * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan führt den Putsch gegen Siuan Sanche durch. * Die Spaltung der Weißen Burg beginnt * Siuan Sanche wird gedämpft. * Die Blaue Ajah flieht aus der Burg. Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Abschirmung ** Saidar ** Luft verfestigen ** Dämpfung Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin Kategorie:Spaltung der Weißen Burg